sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlyn
Sherlyn Vicenzo O'Sullivan '''(born February 24, 1994), known mononymously as '''Sherlyn (/ʃɛərˈlin) is an American singer, songwriter, actress, fashion designer and businesswoman. One of the most popular contemporary female recording artists, frequent focus of paparazzi and tabloids. Called "Pop Sweetheart", recognized as the best-selling youngest female and the fastest-selling recording artist of all the time. During her childhood as actres, she appearing in commercials and in plays cameo apparences on television series and acted in 2002 film ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'', in it, she eventually voiced Annie, 13 Going on 30 (2004), and Amazing Grace (2006). At age 12, she signed a recording contract with INO Records, which was distributed by Sony Music Entertainment and relesed her eponymous debut album in late 2007, cointeined the Christian pop song "In God's Hands". The album was certified douple platinum in U.S and sold 3 million copies worldwide, and received a Grammy Awards nomination for Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album at 51st Annual Grammy Awards, being the youngest artist to be a nominee in this category. Also acted in Stomp the Yard (2007), and Pineapple Express (2008), and ''Lottery Ticket'' (2010). In 2010, released her second studio album No Ordinary Girl, which was certified triple Platinum in the U.S, and contained the hits singles "All the Girls Wants", reaching number one on the U.S Hot 100, becoming the youngest female artist to top the Hot 100 since 1963, and "He's No You". At 2011 Grammy annual ceremony, the album was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album. As June 2017, the album sold 7 million copies worldwide. Her third studio album ''Let Yourself'' (2012), was critically well received and surpassed the success of her debut, chart-topping singles "Out of My Mind", "All My Love", and "Powerless". The album was certified Diamond in U.S and sold 30 million copies worldwide, earned her five Grammy Awards. Also released a Christmas album, Sounds of the Winter (2012), became the second best-selling Christmas album of all the time. Her concert film released in late 2013, became the second highest-grossing concert movie in the history, worldwide revenue gross was in total $206.5 million. Star as Alex in the spy comedy film Totally Spies! (2015), that same year, released her fourth studio album Sherlyn, ''spawning two number one singles: "Fallin'", and "Get on Your Feet". According to IFPI, the album sold 17 million copies in its release year. She also starred in the film ''No Other Woman ''(2017), was a critically and commercially success. Having sold more than 180 million records worldwide in a period of seven years, she is one of the best-selling musicians of all time. Her achievements include 11 Guinness World Records, 13 Billboard Music Awards, 4 MTV Video Music Awards, 6 Grammy Awards, and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Enjoys a highly successful business career, and the Love Sensation Foundation, which focuses on promoting youth empowerment, sexual abuse, teenage pregnancy and combating bullying. She was the youngest women to included at ''Forbes 100 most powerful women. Personal life Sherlyn was born on February 24, 1994 in Memphis, Tennessee, the only daughter of the Spanish former english teacher Elisabeth "Elisa" Vicenzo (born. October 3, 1973– death. August 18, 2008), and Dean O'Sullivan (born February 23, 1973), a former American mechanical engineer, who was former Assemblies of God ordained minister. Her mother born in Malaga, capital of the Province of Málaga, in the Autonomous Community of Andalusia, Spain, and his father is a London, Greater London native. She's Vince O'Sullivan's niece, a retired male racewalker from the United States, who competed at the 1984 Summer Olympics for Team USA. He was fifth at the 1979 Pan American Games. His family moved to Elisa born city Málaga, when she was two years old. She speaks fluent Spanish and French. In mid-2000, they moved to Los Angeles, California. During her childhood, she started going to singing class, classical ballet, piano and guitar, and at the age of eight she began going to acting classes, where he came to present several theatre plays. Mother's death After three weeks in coma due to complications parasitic disease, Toxoplasmosis. On August 18, 2008, Elisa died while she slept after suffering a stroke in her home in Los Angeles, California. Sherlyn dedicated one of her biggest hits, "All My Love" from her mother. In the insert of her third album it also contains four poems she made for her. Father's kidnapping On December 20, 2015, Vince at age 42, was token from his car in Memphis, Tennesse when it turned from one bar to your home at 23:45 at P.M, It was taken to 30km to a secluded place, the kidnappers Josh Morgan, 36, and Patrick Hanson, 26, kept Michael for three hours in captivity. At 3:34 at A.M, a call was made to Michael's sister, Toni Braxton soon reported Michael 's daughter at 5:40 A.M a second call, asking a rescue US$3 million dollars. At 6:04 A.M, Sherlyn's family announced to Memphis Police Department about the kidnapping, soon they began hunting and Michael 's car was found at 9:20 A.M in a house on Decemebr 3, 2014 after the house was invaded by police, Michael was found tied and the kidnappers had already escaped. After two days with criminal sketch, Morgan and Hanson were found in Trenton, New Jersey in a pension. On June 29, 2016 in front of more than 167 paparazzi, and 100 journalists from various local channels and international, Braxton family was accompanying the entry of judgment of kidnappers, the trial lasted for about four hours, Josh Morgan was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment; and Patrick Hanson 13 years to life. Relationships Sherlyn's romantic relationships has attracted widespread media attention. In October 2010, she began dating longtime friend Quincy, they broke up in July 2011. In January 2012, she meet actor Zac Efron, and invited him to appeared in the music video for Sherlyn's hit song "Out Of My Mind". In March, following video was released, media began to spread the rumor that the two were having a relationship in secret. They made their red carpet appearance as a couple at 2012 MTV Video Music Awards in September that same year; In July 2014, it was reported that the couple had split. At the time it was rumored that Efron had betrayed Sherlyn with his then-future girlfriend, model and entrepreneur Sami Miró. They publicly took over their relationship, a month after ending with Sherlyn, which reinforce the Efron's betrayals rumors. From February to November 2015, Prince Royce has dated the singer. Being interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel Live, amidst media speculation, Efron confirmed he had rekindled her relationship with Sherlyn in July 2016. Wealth According to the annual Forbes Top-Earning Women In Music list, she earned $16 million, $48 million, $97 million, $67 million, $44 million, and $45 million from 2012 to 2017, respectively, from music sales, merchandise, product endorsements, concert movie, book sales, touring and various other business ventures. Since 2014, she as youngest highest-paid artist in the list. In 2014, she earning $10 million as Alex in the spy comedy film Totally Spies! ''(2016), that same year Sherlyn renovated her contract with Universal Music Group, an estimated $130 million deal records. Her net worth is estimated at $210 million in 2017. In 2014. she bought a luxury apartment in Memphis, Tennessee, with a value estimated at $2.39 million, in 2015, Bratxon buy another luxury apartment in Egerton Crescent, London with a value estimated at US$2.12 million. In December 2016 buy a Mansion in Brentwood, Los Angeles with a value estimated at $11.2 million. '''Sherlyn's fashion line' Outside of music, Sherlyn is an extremely successful entrepreneur. In January 2014, she has launched a line of beauty products and, handbags, lingerie, shoes and boots, called The Sherlyn Closet. Due to the success that followed, Sherlyn began adding on, which resulted in the brand's current 30 different licenses. The collection earned $2 billion beetwen 2016 and 2017, making it the top selling celebrity clothing empire. Discography Main articles: Sherlyn discography *''Sherlyn O'Sullivan'' (2007) *''No Ordinary Girl'' (2010) *''Let Yourself'' (2012) *''Sounds of the Winter'' (2012) *''Sherlyn (2016) Filmography ''Main article: Sherlyn filmography * ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) * 13 Going to 30 (2004) * Amazing Grace (2006) * Stomp the Yard (2007) * Pineapple Express (2008) * Lottery Ticket (2010) * Hall Pass (2011) * Let Yourself: Sherlyn's Concert Movie (2013) * Totally Spies! ''(2015) * [[Filmography|''Zoolander 2]] (2016) * No Other Woman (2017) Concert tours * No Ordinary Girl Tour (2010–11) * Let Yourself Tour (2012–13) * Dry Your Tears Tour (2017) Published works *''Reasons'' (May 26, 2015)